


Keeping A Promise

by kohakuyume94



Category: Naruto
Genre: KakaYama - Freeform, KakaYama Week 2018, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-War, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 23:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14603826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kohakuyume94/pseuds/kohakuyume94
Summary: In the restlessness after The Fourth Great Ninja War, Kakashi finally deals with the restlessness of his own heart, and the promise he made to himself.





	Keeping A Promise

“Tenzo, I’m in love with you.”

Each of their team looked up rather dumbfounded, the fire light in their tent flickering wildly over stunned expressions.

Until the last six hours, it’d been the hell-scape of the Fourth Great Ninja War - bodies falling like raindrops what was the most unrelenting hurricane, and divine monstrosities wielding their power without restraint over the helpless masses desperate to stop them. The dead had come back to life. Evil diverged from it’s path to face a greater wickedness. And somehow, peace won the day.

Survivors immediately set to the aid of the injured and the identification of the deceased. Too many had been lost from all corners of the world, and grief rang out loud amongst the cries of victory.

Now, under nightfall and the stillness that came after the hurricane, all five nations made camp as one, dividing rations of food and water, exhausted and unresting.

It was around three in the morning that Kakashi made such a bold confession, there in a tent with his former students and teammates, his finally matching eyes heavy, focused, and burning in to the depleted man across from him.

“I know this is the wrong way to do this. I know this isn’t the right timing. But, I promised myself that, if we made it through this war alive that I would stop dragging my feet, that I would stop putting it off out of fear, that I would allow myself some chance at companionship and happiness.”

Captain Yamato simply stared back, blank-faced and rigid.

“I’m sorry,” Kakashi continued. “I wish I’d had the courage to tell you years ago. I’ve loved you since we were teenagers. And I don’t mean to ruin what relationship we’ve managed to build through the insanity of our lives with this confession. If you’d like, I can live as though none of this matters - I’ve done that rather successfully for quite a while now. But, I promised myself I would tell you if we made it - and we made it. And every minute that went by that we cleaned up after the war, and sat here together, was a minute spent losing my nerve. So, I’m telling you now, in the wrong way, at the wrong time, in front of the kids, I guess… I love you… Just, do with that what you will…”

No one spoke for what felt like an eternity. Kakashi’s eyes had found the ground at some point, his hand aggressively wringing the back of his neck and hair. Sakura continued to open and close her mouth, the tip of an either an outburst or a gentle comment on her tongue. Naruto remained slack-jawed and dumb-struck. Sasuke busied his gaze elsewhere, wishing he were alone for the moment, still kind of uncomfortable in general with old teammates and teammates he hardly even knew. Sai, however, immersed himself in the emotional tension, hanging himself on every second that went by between Kakashi’s confession and the absence of his Captain’s response.

At last, Kakashi rose and broke the silence.

“I understand, Tenzo. Please forgive any discomfort my selfishness tonight might have brought you.”

He moved to exit the tent, when a single word caught him in the back from his kohai.

“No.”

The Copy Ninja turned slowly around to meet wide, teary eyes and the nearly angry expression on Yamato’s shaking head.

“I will not forgive your selfishness, Kakashi.”

Yamato stood with a grimace, body still over-exhausted, and began a slow cross toward his senpai.

“You loved me since we were teenagers, and it’s not until after the Fourth Great Ninja War that you force yourself to finally tell me.”

He scoffed.

“No, I will not forgive it. You stupid, emotionally-constipated, perfect, idiot.”

The two stood a few inches apart, rocking inward on nervous heels.

“Although, I suppose I can’t rightfully be too angry with you, Senpai. I never told you either.”

Kakashi’s eyes found his Tenzo’s, a slight smile spreading between their lips.

“Well then, I suppose we’re both stupid, emotionally-constipated, idiots…”

Sakura stood, finally forcing words out of her dry mouth.

“We will go… let the two of you have some privacy.”

“No,” Yamato stilled. “It’s alright, stay. We-"

“No, she’s right Tenzo,” Kakashi interrupted, his gaze not leaving its’ lock into wide almond-shaped eyes. “They should go. I would very much like to kiss you now, and being that it’s been about twenty years in the making, I have no intention of restraining any affections that might be welcomed from you.”

A mixed flush of embarrassment and desire burned over Yamato’s skin.

“S-Senpai…” he managed, suddenly very aware of his own body, and desperate for the kids to leave.

Wordlessly, Sasuke stood, taking a handful of Naruto’s shirt in grasp and dragging away the blonde, who’s mouth was still hanging open in shock. Sakura nodded, whispering to herself that she’d go too. Before making her exit however, she crossed to her Sensei and Captain, bowing her head slightly with the widest of smiles, and offered sincere and soft congratulations to them both. She then, made her way for the exit, noticing an unmoving Sai on her way out and tugging him away with her as he babbled, “But, Sakura, they’re in love. Did you hear them? They’re in love and they’re going to kiss…”

“Yes, Sai,” she urged. “People typically want privacy for those things…”

In the stillness of each other’s presence, the two men shifted rather uncomfortably.

“I’m sorry, again… for telling you like that… and for waiting so long…” Kakashi said finally, his hand reaching up slightly and hovering over his beloved’s chest.

“Please,” Yamato whispered, taking the outstretched hand and pressing it into his heartbeat. “Let’s not be sorry anymore…”

“Mm,” Kakashi managed in response, the breath between them thinning as they melted inward, mouths parting. “No more fighting it… We move forward into this new era together, Tenzo…”

His mask fell to his neck, lips opening to capture Yamato’s.

“I am in love with you, too, by the way.”

The confession slipped out just before the meeting of mouths, and flourished there in the dawn of peace.


End file.
